Follow Your Dreams
by Full Moon Howl
Summary: Based on the short...story? "Follow Your Dreams" by Cheryl Caldwell. She didn't always go looking for trouble. Trouble just seemed to find her. And sometimes...she didn't really mind. Drabbles told in however many words it takes to get the prompt across...Rated "T" to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt 1: "Sometimes things aren't at all like they feel…" "It is as bad as you think, and they are out to get you."

She stretched her arms over her head, lowering them and standing up from her desk at the same time. There was this nagging kink like itch in her neck that she couldn't get rid of, yet she couldn't find a reason to be concerned. Nothing had been happening in her life since her middle school escapades and she was now in her second year-almost third year of high school. It was inconsistent on time, but she had been continuously having this strange sensation since her first year in high school. However, nothing ever happened when she got it, so she found no reason to concern herself with it. Every day went by easily and with no concern. Period. It was...

_Boring_.

Walking outside and around the school building to her favorite tree, she hardly noticed the group already present until she was upon them. A quick glance over alerted her that they were not normal. With another glance, she realized they were all staring at her in a mixture of shock, irritation, and...concern?

What the hell?

Quickly, she placed on a fake smile and slowly backed away. "Ano...gomen ne. I'll...be leaving now."

When the shortest male of the group gave her a blank, cold stare that she recognized to a lesser degree of malevolence, she inwardly cringed.

'So this will go one of two ways...I'm screwed.'

He began to approach her and she took that as her cue to spin on her heel and bolt it out of there, feeling rather than seeing them chasing after her.

'Stupid Kagome!'

TBC

Full Moon Howl


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt 2: "And you have to be careful not to take everything at face value." "Humpty Dumpty was pushed."

Of course, she knew she would be caught. Who was she kidding anyway? She was always caught! Now it was just a matter of escaping.

"I'm sorry we had to catch you like this, Higurashi-san." The redhead who conveniently went to her school stated.

She raised a brow. "Me too. Can I leave?"

He shook his head. "I have a few questions to ask you."

"Really? That's wonderful, because I have some to ask you as well." She stated, catching everyone's attention.

"What's your question, lass?" The red head with the long ears behind her classmate questioned, ears bouncing in his curious excitement.

She briefly glanced at him before turning her eyes back to her classmate. "Have you ever played on a swing that someone else wanted to use?"

Their brows briefly furrowed in confusion before her classmate shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I never used the swing set."

"Oh, well, that's depressing." She stated, not going any further in her explanation.

Curious, but not wanting to push the subject, he went on with his original plan,"Do you usually go to that tree after class?"

"Of course. I eat lunch there and study there. It's a Sakura tree. It has nice, sturdy branches to sit in."

With that, she felt someone attempt to infiltrate her mind.

TBC

Well...that was wierd...

Full Moon Howl


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt 3: "Sometimes things are exactly as they seem..." "A day without sunshine...is like night, actually."

Inwardly, she squealed, 'of course they're demons! They're still alive!' calming down, with brows furrowing, she turned her attention to the short one. 'He's trying to get into my head...' making her face as blank as possible, she blinked a few times, as if just waking up. Turning to look at her classmate in confusion, she looked down at her watch and her eyes widened dramatically. "Ne, Minamino-san, I have a headache and I'm late for my meeting with my friends. I'll..see you later, about whatever we were going to talk about, k?" Turning on her heel, she waved and walked away, not forgetting to send a little jolt of purification toward the one attempting to break her barriers. 'I hate mind control...'

The shorter male fell to his knees, holding his head with one hand and keeping the other on the ground as she turned the corner, out of sight.

Shuichi turned to the shorter youkai, confused, "Hiei?"

Hiei removed his hand from his head and stared up at where he heard Shuichi's voice. Shuichi's eyes widened at the dullness in all three of Hiei's eyes.

"Can you see?"

"..."

TBC

Full Moon Howl


End file.
